User talk:Vithian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Vithian page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gato sin suerte (Talk) 10:54, November 4, 2010 Thank you I noticed that you reverted InvaderT's edits, and I wanted to say thank you for helping the wiki, and I was wondering if you're not interested in the rollback rights?. -- Gato : Don't worry, I had not idea of what it was the first time I came across the wikis. It's not an undo button precisely, with the rollback rights, if you go to a person's profile and then to contributions, you'll see the word rollback at the side of that person's contributions, by pressing it you'll undo automatically the last edits of that person in that page. It's very useful against vandalization. -- Gato :: :: That's right, and I have granted you rollback rights, congratulations!. Next time you see someone vandalizing an article you'll can undo it with just a click. Thank you for helping the wiki and helping me. (Your avatar makes me smile each time I see it XD)-- Gato Promotions I think you would be an excellent administrator. But, it's true, you are quite new around here. However if you are an active contributor by January, I'll promote you. (That of course, if by then you are still interested). --Gato sin suerte Templates Yeah, I know. There is A LOT to do around here. I'll try to fix the templates as soon as I finish with the Categories. Gato Rule 34 Don't worry, I like when people leave messages in my talk page =D. Rule 34 is porn. If you have any other doubt leave a message. Gato sin suerte 06:02, December 14, 2010 (UTC) : Probably that is useless, now that you mention it, the only people who would leave porn in a cartoon wiki would be vandals, and it's useless to tell them what to do and don't XD. : (P.S. yeah, it's a good thing to be an administrator who loves to answer questions, and receive messages ^ ^)Gato sin suerte 06:56, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Invader Dib I always assumed the cast had said it in an interview or in the commentaries. We need to investigate further. (P.S. I'm very sorry for being out for sooo long) --Gato sin suerte Thank you Thank you for being so useful to this wiki, and the test month almost has passed... so, Congratulations!, you are an administrator!!... (Unless you are not interested in being one anymore). --Gato sin suerte You're welcome You're welcome, you deserve it!. The videos... I think it's ok, as long as they are used in profiles and blog entries. I mean, you can put almost anything in your profile, and this wiki allows fanon as long as it's in the blog. --Gato sin suerte 20:02, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Badges This wiki will use the Wikia Badges, I'm very sorry of not informing you about this before. User blog:Gato sin suerte/Badges, there is more information, please help us with the names. Gato sin suerte 06:10, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for welcoming me! Like my signature? Just click the Lime-Colored word " Invader " to go to my talk page! Reply back to me soon, Thanks! InvaderXena☽ Invader 21:03, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for leaving a message on my talk page :) Cough cough Okay, i put this on Gato sin suerte's talk too. i was looking thru talk page messages and i saw RULE 34. WHAT THE HECK PEOPPLE!!! THIS IS A CARTOON WEBSITE NOT A YOU KNOW WHAT. WHAT THE HECK???? Oh, what does VITHIAN mean and what is your picture of??? Love your weirdnesss Magic8ball8 LALALA BTW, were you talking about ME on the Just Another Message thing?? Lady GaGa??? Yeah, i put on a lot of videos but do they have to be just about ZIM's squeedilyspooch? if u dont want me to have all my faveorite videos then i can remove them. Just tell me which ones i need to take down. (if u were talking about me) Hi Hi xD